Shiroko Okami
Shiroko Okami This OC is WIP, PLEASE do not edit her without my permission. Thank you. Appearance Shiroko is a wolfgirl, meaning she is a humanoid wolf species, with the appearance of a human girl with a wolf's ears and tail, but the brain capacity and traits of a human. She is a fair-skinned female with light gray, shoulder-length hair she usually wears down and bangs that part in two areas, leaving a tuft in the middle of her face that goes down to her nose. She has souless, red eyes that she often keeps closed to give the impression of a sweet and innocent girl (She opens them when she's startled, experiencing great emotion, or in her Yandere state, since her "innocent personality" would falter.) Personality Shiroko is devoted, or a Yandere, but she hides this personality under an innocent, gentle, and caring facade. She wasn't always emotionless on the inside, but she became emotionless with age due to the "hole" in her heart. - She is hardworking at school and "cares" about her education. - She can be affectionate at times, especially to her senpai, and likes being pet behind her ears. Don't touch her tail, though, for she will react either by blushing, slapping your hand away and snapping at you, biting your hand, or even whipping out her weapon and killing you if you are someone she doesn't like, for her tail is very sensitive. If Takushi were to touch her tail, she would blush and hide her face. - She can be socially awkward around people who aren't close to her, and can blush easily if someone wants her opinion on something other than her senpai. She is often described as cute by others, so people often talk to her to get a "cute" reaction. - Like a normal wolf would, she becomes aggressive if you come near her while she is eating meat. While she is eating other food, however, she will react like a human and not be bothered. Her wolf instincts can often be overpowered by her human traits, but not always. - She is overprotective of her senpai and those who are close to her, but she would only kill for her senpai. She would gladly kill anyone who romances or threatens her senpai or anyone who threatens her. - She often growls when she is angry, and howls when she is extremely sad or happy. These two howls sound completely different, though. Someday, the wolf will catch her prey. Backstory Shiroko was born into a loving family, being the only child at the time. She lived her early life as a normal child, happy, naive, and a bit shy. Although she was a happy child, she felt as if there was something missing, as if there was a hole in her heart that could not be filled. Since she was just a child, she ignored the feeling most of the time, and often played with her sister, Kurosho Okami, who is two years younger than her. As she grew older, the feeling got worse, and she began to notice her emotions slipping away, and by the time she entered middle school, she was almost as emotionless as Yandere-chan was when she was young. Kurosho had noticed too, that her dear sister wasn't the cheerful, optimistic sister she grew up with. When she consulted her sister about her lack of emotions, Shiroko developed a facade and pretended she didn't know what she was talking about and claimed she wasn't getting enough sleep. Believing her sister and falling for her innocent facade, Kurosho fell for her sister's little lie. One day, on her 2nd year of high school... The hole was filled. She had met her one and only. She met him during a group project. He talked to her... Although they had only told each other their names... Her senpai. Takushi Midoshi... She soon became addicted to the feeling of her life being complete and feeling a burning rage towards those who talked to him, thus sparking her Yandere state. Quotes In Public "What do you plan to do with that?" Shiroko will look concerned and might feign fear, if she must go according to crowd. She may slowly back up if other students do so too, to appear normal. Isolated "Ah, a Yandere. Yes, I have seen your actions. Don't worry, I won't tell a single soul. I'm a Yandere too. Perhaps we can help each other out. If you can eliminate Orangu Atoka for me, it doesn't matter how you do it, I can provide you with a little something that will help you eliminate your rivals. Could you help a fellow Yandere out?" Relationships Feel free to add your OCs to Shiroko's relationships, but only after the OCs have met each other in a roleplay. Takushi Midoshi - Her senpai. She would stop at nothing to make him hers, and hers ONLY. He does not know about her Yandere side and sees her as a sweet and innocent girl, and she wants to keep it that way. Kurosho Okami - Her younger sister. She cares for her sister, but if she were to ever romance her senpai... Let's just say that sisterly bond would be broken quickly... --- WIP --- Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Non-Human Category:Devoted Category:Students